


If You Were a Shape

by Ride_Forever



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, tanka-form poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Root sees what Shaw is and what Shaw isn't.





	If You Were a Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/gifts), [Anoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/gifts).



> This poem was inspired by, written at, and performed at my first TGIF/F con in 2017 and so I gift it to jarrow because he was one of two who made TGIF/F known to me, and I gift it to Anoel for being the other of the two.
> 
> The form is tanka, being five lines where the syllable-count is 5 syllables-7 syllables-5 syllables-7 syllables-7 syllables.

If you were a shape  
you'd be a perfect arrow.  
Pierced me, you pierced me,  
you pierced my guarded heart, my  
darkest, hardest to pierce part.

Pushed you, I pushed you,  
I pushed you to come closer.  
Pushed me, you pushed me,  
you pushed me away, but not  
far -- I'm close enough to see

what you are, what you  
aren't, and I want you to know:  
you always thought that  
there was something wrong with you  
because you don't feel things the

way other people  
do, but it's your otherness  
that makes this perfect  
shape of you -- your differentness  
is _where_ I see your beauty.


End file.
